justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Worry Be Happy
|artist= (The Bench Men) |year=1988 |mode=Trio |dg= / / |nogm=2 each |pc= / / |gc=Yellow-Greenish/Red/Blue |lc=Cyan |pictos= 93 |kcal=24 |dura=3:39 |perf= Aïïe Kmessabeb (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Julien Durand (P3) |dlc=March 27, 2015 (JDN) October 20, 2015 (JDU) }} "Don't Worry Be Happy" by (covered by The Bench Men in-game), is featured on , , , and , . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of three elderly men. P1 P1 has brown hair and a beard. He wears a brown fedora, large black glasses a bright red jacket, a brown diamond vest, red pants, and brown shoes. He holds a brown cane at the beginning and the end of the routine. P2 P2 has brown hair tied up. He wears large black glasses, a blue track jacket, a red polo shirt, olive green pants, blue socks, and black loafers. P3 P3 has brown beret over his brown hair. He wears a polo with black, pink, and blue rhombuses, brown shorts, pink socks, and brown shoes. Dontworry coach 1 big.png|P1 Dontworry coach 2 big.png|P2 Dontworry coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The background is an orange autumn-day park. The dancers are sitting on a bench. The tree background bears similarities to that of Beat Match Until I'm Blue and Cardiac Caress. A playground set consisting of a slide, a rocking horse and a swing set can also be seen deep in the background. Gold Moves There are two Gold Moves for each player. In terms of players, they're somewhat far apart. * P2's Gold Moves: At the first verse, fall into P3's arms. * P1's Gold Moves: '''At the second verse, hop over P2, and then over P3. * '''P3's Gold Moves: At the third verse, pretend to trip over. Dontworry gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Dontworry gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Dontworry gm 3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Dontworry gm 4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P3) Dontworry gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Dontworry gm 2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Dontworry gm 3.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Dontworry gm 4.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 (P3) in-game Appearances in Mashups Don't Worry Be Happy ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Born This Way (Triplets) Trivia *This is the first a-capella song (without any instrumental base) in the series. *This is the first routine that involves elderly-like dancers. *This song has a unique way of arranging Gold Moves - each dancer has two Gold Moves, and each dancer performs them in a different verse. * The artists are credited as "The Bench Men", as there is a bench in the background. * Unlike most of the conventional Gold Moves (which have a golden outline), the Gold Moves pictograms for this routine have a pink one. This may be because of the mostly golden background. * According to the files, P2 initially had a different pose for the coach selection screen * This is the third song from , after Happy and the ill-fated Fatima, to make an appearance in . ** It is also the first song from to last more than 7 days on . * When the routine was released in , it was placed in the Quartets section, even though it is a Trio. ** It was later removed from the Quartets section. * This is the first trio routine to appear in . * P1 and P2 appeared in the Beta icons of some cups in ''Dance Quest''.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s * On via and 2018, the menu banner does not show the background of the routine as it usually does. Instead, it shows a bunch of falling leaves.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHe7ATPSoJE * On P2 s Gold Moves 1 and 2 pictogram, P3 s arm is accidentally colored blue. * On the assets used for Born This Way s Mashup, the coaches have a thick yellow outline instead of the faded blue one used in-game. Gallery Game Files Dontworry.jpg|''Don't Worry Be Happy'' Dontworry cover albumcoach.png| cover Bornthiswaymu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach dontworry_cover@2x.jpg| cover Dontworry p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on and later games 200198.png|P1 s golden avatar 300198.png|P1 s diamond avatar Dontworry pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Bornthiswaymu_coach_1_phone.png|P1 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup Bornthiswaymu_coach_2_phone.png|P2 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup Bornthiswaymu_coach_3_phone.png|P3 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup In-Game Screenshots Dontworry jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Beta Elements Dontworry coach 2bis@2x.png|P2 s beta pose Others Screenshot 424.png|''Don't Worry Be Happy'' placed in the "Quartets" section Videos Official Audio Bobby McFerrin - Don't Worry Be Happy Don't Worry Be Happy (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Don’t Worry Be Happy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Don’t Worry Be Happy - Just Dance 2015 Don’t Worry Be Happy - Just Dance Now Don’t Worry Be Happy - Just Dance 2016 Don’t Worry Be Happy - Just Dance 2017 Don't Worry Be Happy - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:All Male Trios Category:1980s Category:R&B Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Julien Durand Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb